


The Way I Loved You

by lostinmysticfalls



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmysticfalls/pseuds/lostinmysticfalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Republic has been rebuilt and Monroe is back to being General of the militia.  After a torrid and unconventional romance, Charlie decides it’s time to put a stop to it but finds it impossible to shake him.  Their latest encounter makes her realize that he’s the only one who could ever truly satisfy her needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way I Loved You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Taylor Swift’s song of the same title. You know, if Taylor Swift sang about banging a guy twice her age who had a knack for bondage and kinky sex. It’s not as bad as it sounds (I hope). I’ve never written Monroe this way before. The General is a whole different breed and I had been dying to write this other side of him. Cross-posted at FF.net.

It had been love, the most intense and twisted kind of love two people could feel for one another. At times it was tender, at times it was rough and he made her crazy in every way imaginable. One minute they were yelling at each other, fighting over things like his constant and infuriating need to have his ego fueled. The next, he had her bent over the nearest piece of furniture, burying himself balls deep in her heated center, his heavy hand spanking her ass in a castigating but pleasurable way. His labored breathing and her constant moans the only sounds filling the empty air around them. 

Being with him had been an enlightening experience and Charlie had discovered so much about herself in the process—things she never knew about and would have never guessed she’d enjoy. Every day was like riding a roller coaster, never knowing if there were going to be more highs than lows, or if it was the day they’d finally go off the rails.

While he was loving and caring when it came to her, he was always cruel to those around him, something she hated him for. _Hate_. She smirked at the word. She forced herself to feel that, afraid that sympathizing with him would paint her as a monster of equal caliber. Because that’s what General Sebastian Monroe had always been. A monster. One that could make her feel things no other man had ever made her feel, one that would drag her into the deepest, darkest corners of indulgence only to shoot her straight to paradise with every gratifying touch, every kiss, every loving word that spilled from his mouth. 

Charlie felt a slight pang between her legs and her eyes once again focused on the glass of champagne that she was holding in her hand. The bubbles were fizzling, her hand shaky as if she’d just experienced a lucid dream. The sound of music brought her back to the present, and a chill ran all across her body. She shivered, blinking as if to erase the memories.

Her body stiffened, feeling his presence behind her. His scent was so recognizable, it swirled in the air, making her insides jolt to attention and her heart flutter. 

“You came.” The feel of his hot breath enveloped her ear as he leaned into her.

She took a deep breathe and with a smirk on her face replied. “You say that like I had a choice.” With her head turned back to him, she took a different stance. It wasn’t the first time she’d been in front of him since the day she decided it was over between them, and she knew how to handle herself. “Or did you forget how easily threats leave your mouth when you speak?”

Monroe smirked, gliding his hands over his uniform as if clearing it of dust. The lines on the corner of his eyes deepened until he was fully smiling, showing the pearl color of his teeth. Charlie’s eyes roamed his face—his slightly creased forehead, his tan skin, his pools of blue which were like an abyss that hid all her darkest fantasies. His facial hair had grown in and it made him look that much more irresistible. She remembered mentioning to him one day how much she loved it—the feel of his scruff on her skin as it brushed the tender flesh of her inner thighs. She gulped down a sip of champagne trying not to think about it.

“You look beautiful in that dress.” He said, “I’ve missed you.” He ran a hand down her arm. Charlie looked at it as it moved down her sun-kissed skin. “Don’t you?” He took a hold of her hand and guided her through the sea of guests.

A laugh erupted from her throat. “I’m here because you said that our land would be overrun by militia if I didn’t accept the invitation. You seemed to have forgotten we signed a treaty with the Republic.”

They were leaving the party behind, heading to a quieter area away from the bustle of people. A strange feeling came over Charlie as she recognized the crimson color of the walls. She could pinpoint the areas in which he’d pinned her against them in different occasions. The familiar sweet ache surfaced in her core once again as memories of their wild nights populated her head.

“And by we, you mean you and that pathetic excuse of a boyfriend?” He scoffed, “How are things going between you and baby Neville, by the way? He can’t seem to find his way around a map, I can’t imagine he knows how to find his way around you.” His eyes swept up and down her body as he licked his lips in a seductively dangerous way. “You’re untamable, Charlie. He can’t possibly handle a woman like you.”

“He loves me.” she replied very matter-of-fact. “And he treats me well. He’s a gentleman, something you seem to have no concept of whatsoever.” 

“I treated you like a queen, Charlotte.” They came to a halt in the middle of the hall. “You were just too scared to live up to your full potential. Too scared to become feared and respected, and no longer be the naive, little girl Miles and Rachel wanted you to be.”

She smiled. “Well, if that’s what you’re worried about, don’t be. I can assure you, I’m very well taken care of.”

Monroe chuckled. “But he doesn’t treat you like I do because he’s a gentleman.” He said mockingly. His voice was low and guttural. It had that roughness and sexiness that obliterated all her defenses. 

He murmured. “He doesn’t make you beg for more while you’re lying face down, biting a pillow because the satisfaction running through your veins is more than you can take.” His lips ghosted over her ear as he pressed her against the wall. “He doesn’t make you scream in pleasure, as he binds your hands over your head and teases you mercilessly.” He proceeded to show her what he meant, raising her hands and locking them together with his fingers.

Charlie looked down the hall, the guests continued the celebration, unaware of what was going on. Or maybe they knew and just didn’t care—at this point, neither did she. Her center was pulsing with need, moisture was building up in her heated core, becoming slick just for him.

“I can’t do this.” She stammered. A low animalistic cry rose in her throat as his mouth touched her neck. Monroe could feel her pulse against his lips. It sputtered wildly, aroused by his touch. “Tell me Charlotte, do you love him?” There was a certain sadness in his voice and in his eyes when he asked the question. 

His hand slid along her side, tracing the roundness of her ass over the silky fabric of her dress. Charlie could feel his fingers as they slowly pressed over her skin and dug into her firm bottom. He squeezed with calculated force, need and desire expressed in his eyes. 

She wanted to say yes, that she loved Jason and that she’d forgotten all about the way he made her feel. Her speech had been well rehearsed, words that denied any known feelings for him and boasted of how truly happy she was with her new life. Lies. That’s all they really were. She had never stopped loving him, not even for a second. And the thing she was most afraid of was happening to her at that moment—she was crumbling.

“No.” She answered. 

The beating of her heart was incessant and it drummed along with the throbbing between her legs. He smiled, a triumphant look on his face. “Do you love me?” His free hand was desperately pulling up her dress. The cold air hit her legs, relieving her blazing center for just a moment. 

Charlie moaned, sensing his fingers as they gripped the back of her thigh and inched even closer to her opening. “Yes.” The answer was accompanied by a moan. 

Monroe came in contact with the wetness pooled in her center. He knew she was ready for the taking, and his cock hardened even more. “I love you, Charlie. I’ve never stopped loving you.” He reminded her, closing in on the hollow of her neck. His lips nipped at her sweetly scented skin and his tongue swirled over the same spot before he bit down on it. 

The pain fueled her arousal further, taking it to a level that she was familiar with. And no matter how much she hated to admit it, she wanted more. Every cell in her body craved it.

He clenched his jaw. “You do realize I won’t let you off the hook that easily? You did leave me, after all.” He pulled on her thin underwear, taring it like paper. Charlie reacted to the slight discomfort but quickly lost control as his finger softly caressed her opening. 

Monroe bit her lower lip, pulling it and grating it with his teeth. “You’re so wet.” He muttered, kissing her again and diving his tongue inside her mouth. Charlie breathed heavily, his words making her melt. “I can’t wait to taste you.”

Charlie wrapped her leg around his hip, giving him better access. She shuddered when she felt his finger slip inside her and he began moving it in and out. 

She whimpered. “Can you just fuck me already?”

He laughed, inserting a second finger into her tight crevice. “Oh, but we’ve only just begun.” His motion quickened. “You haven’t exactly been a good girl now, have you?” 

“Fuck.” Charlie moaned, feeling like she was going to erupt. “Don’t stop.”

Circling his thumb against her engorged bud, he continued to infuse her with one ripple of pleasure after another. Within seconds, Charlie felt her body tremble, her core bursting as a wave of elation came over her. Her heart was beating fast as her temperature continued to rise.

He finally released her hands and she brought them down, feeling the circulation return to her fingertips. Monroe didn’t give her a chance to question anything, he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her further down the hall until they round a corner. Charlie knew where they were headed and she felt the knots materializing in her belly.

He unlocked the door and she pushed it open, walking in first and seeing that his bedroom hadn’t changed one bit since she’d been gone. The giant bed in the center was lined with the silkiest of sheets and the metal headboard with its intricate railing design was just as she remembered. Charlie felt a tug in her stomach. 

“Take off your clothes.” He ordered, slipping off his jacket. Charlie watched as he unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt and her eyes drifted lower, the bulge underneath his pants intensified her hunger.

She took a seat on the bed and rested back on her forearms. “Can’t I watch you first?”

He smirked, unbuttoning his shirt and leaving it open to expose his well-defined abs. The look in his eyes was teasing as he undid his pants and kicked off his shoes. After slipping off his shirt, he swiftly yanked at his pants, removing them along with his underwear. 

Charlie marveled at his naked form—his round shoulders, muscular arms, the muscles of his lower abs that seemed to guide her eyes to only one place. She licked her lips when she finally took all of him in. His large, impressive cock was perfect and fully erect. 

With one tilt of the head, he let her know it was her turn to dispose of her clothing. He sat back on the cushioned chair by the window as she came jumped off the bed and onto her feet. Her shoes were the first thing to go. Charlie reached back, pulling on the zipper of her dress. The straps slid off her shoulders and she watched in awe as Monroe’s hand wrapped around his cock. 

There was a lecherous glint in his eyes as he began to pump himself from base to tip. Her arousal peaked, watching him pleasure himself to her. Her dress fell to the floor, pooling around her feet. 

His hand moved up and down his shaft, mouth slightly parted as she began to remove her bra.

“You’re perfect.” He muttered, his eyes sweeping over her entire body.

“Wouldn’t you rather be fucking me than your hand?” She asked in an enticing fashion.

He continued jerking off and ignored her question, “Climb on the bed.” Charlie rolled her eyes but did as she was told. “I’m planning on fucking you all night and I can’t do that unless I come first.”

Charlie rolled on the bed, her body swimming in the satin sheets. “And what do I do in the meantime?”

He was breathing heavily, “Touch yourself.”

She opened her legs, giving him an eyeful, and began exploring her own body at his request. Her hooded eyes were fixated on him, fingers running over her slit while the others plucked at her hardened nipples. It wasn’t long before he climaxed. Grabbing his shirt off the floor, he spilled into it, guarding the carpet of any residue. 

Charlie was ready for him to plunge into her. She’d been fantasizing about that moment every time she thought of him. His smile was devious as he picked up his belt from the floor, “On your stomach.” 

She looked at him defiantly but laid face down with her head close to the railing of the bed. He straddled her, the feel of his cock rubbing against the crack of her ass. Charlie was dripping wet, her center pulsing in agonizing pain. He leaned down, putting some of his weight on her, and began wrapping the belt around the rails, fastening her hands. Something told her he was going to make sure she suffered first.

He reached underneath her, his fingers pinching her hardened nipples and pulling on them mercilessly. The sensation made Charlie writhe and moan. He palmed them one more time, squeezing and massaging them before letting go.

Monroe settled between her legs, opening them up and then propping her on her knees. Her back was arched towards the mattress and she turned, trying to take a look at what he was planning to do. Without warning she felt the sting of his hand as he spanked her. 

Charlie found the action stimulating, she stiffened at first but welcomed the roughness. After all, she’d been guilty of missing it more than she should have. 

She moaned, feeling Monroe’s wet lips over her supple skin as if he was attempting to soothe it. Her hips began moving in an undulated motion and he knew it was her way of asking him to do more without actually uttering a word. His mouth moved down her legs before gliding back up again. The heat emanating from her core was intoxicating. The smell of her wetness was driving him mad.

He placed his hands over her ass, holding her in place before he began licking her folds from behind. Every so often, Charlie would feel another smack, and the pain mixed with the way his tongue delved into her slit only brought her closer to the edge.

“Yes, just like that.” She muttered, feeling her body getting ready to burst. He hummed against her, the vibrations threatening to shatter her.

Charlie was certain it was about to happen, when he suddenly pulled away. She protested immediately. “What the fuck?” Her arousal was beginning to fizzle slowly before he went to work on her again, bringing her back up to that sweet spot near the edge. But he tortured her one more time by stopping.

“Please.” She begged.

“You want me to make you come?” He growled.

She was panting. “Yes.” The delicious ache was excruciating. “Please make me come, Bass.” The way she said his name was reason enough for him to give in to her request. 

He began eating her like it was his last meal, his mouth sucking at the tender skin and relishing in her taste. Charlie whimpered as he darted his tongue in and out of her. A few more nips at her clit were enough to make her come undone. Her release flowed down her walls, glistening as it reached the surface.

“Your taste is as sweet as I remember.” The belt twisted tighter around her wrist when he turned her over. A sharp but hushed wail left her lips due to the discomfort. Charlie knew it would leave a mark but any thought of it fled her mind as he straddled her, slowly inching closer up her body until his legs clenched around her small waist.

Charlie’s lips parted as his hand wrapped around his hard, throbbing cock. He slapped it against her breast, teasing her nipple with the tip and leaving behind a trail of clear fluid. She moaned, her own core wanting nothing more than to feel him inside.

A wicked smile spread across his face, his eyes on fire, reveling in her arousal and need for him. He traced her lips with his finger, “I told you I wasn’t going to let you off the hook that easily.” 

“Bastard.” She muttered, biting down on his finger as soon as it entered her mouth.

He reacted, shocked by the pain but not by her fearless action. That was the girl he remembered, she loved inflicting pain and receiving it just as much as he did. That was his Charlie. When she released him, he pumped his dick a few times, groaning as he traced her lips once again but this time with his silky tip. 

She swirled her tongue around it, her flushed lips enclosing it for just a few seconds before he pulled it back out. Monroe watched as she struggled to get another taste. Charlie’s legs pressed together, trying to provide herself with some sort of relief. 

Again, his length slid inside her mouth. He closed his eyes, enjoying the way she was desperately sucking him off, teeth gently scraping his tip as her tongue worked its magic. Taking a hold of her head, he began an in and out motion, perfectly aware of Charlie’s limits. He knew her like the palm of his hand.

“What do you think?” He asked, her mouth full of him. “You think this is enough torturing for tonight?”

Charlie nodded as he glided out of her mouth. He moved lower on her body, his lips enveloping her stiff nipples as he began to ravish them. When he had her whimpering, his ministrations became a little more aggressive. His teeth clamped down on each, scraping them with care as her body snaked underneath him.

“Fuck...” She muttered between moans.

He leaned over her, foreheads in contact before kissing her lips. It wasn’t rough or angry, on the contrary, it was tender and loving. She returned the kiss in the same manner, knowing the switch could flip at any moment. As their tongues continued their frolicking, he began untying her wrists.

The second she was free, Charlie’s hands clasped to his hair, tugging at it with force and eliciting a different kind of pain in him. He chuckled against her mouth, “There she is.” He said, referring to her temptress side.

She let go with one hand and reached down, tugging at his cock with punishing force. Monroe grunted with excitement but the pleasure only lasted a few moments before she pushed him off of her. Her body moved swiftly, legs unwrapping and hooking around him like tentacles until she had him underneath her. 

Charlie looked down at him with sinful eyes, her teeth biting down on her lower lip. She grabbed his chin and tilted his head, feeling his pulsated cock against her heat. 

With one quick motion, she slapped him. “That’s for making me wait.” Lowering herself on him, she let him penetrate her depths. A cry left her lips, the relief of having him inside made her eyes water. 

She’d missed him—the way he fit snuggly in her passage, the way only he could move inside her. He was the the only man who had full knowledge of how her body worked. Monroe bucked his hips, making her whimper. And as much as she loved it, she hated that he once again wanted to be the one in control.

Charlie shook her head, reprimanding him. Her ass moved up and down, riding his cock hard as his hands dug into the cushioned flesh of her bottom. Her motions continued, uninterrupted, as she leaned down and kissed his neck. The taste of sweat and saltiness jolted her senses. Monroe was breathing heavily, loving the way she’d shifted from submissive to dominant. He didn’t mind it one bit.

Without warning, she bit his neck, her teeth leaving an imprint on his skin and reddening the area. They went on like that for minutes on end, until Charlie came all over him a couple more times.

The party outside was a thing of the past, the guests had probably been dismissed hours ago, while she maneuvered herself around him like a world class gymnast. Her legs wrapped around his neck. The agonizing minutes she spent sitting on his face as he lapped her up. Legs laced around his waist as he pushed her against the wall and drove himself inside her with satisfying force. Every touch of his hands livened up her senses and the lightest caress made her body shudder. 

Face down, with her mouth against a pillow and her ass up in the air. It was the way he had started her off and the way she planned on finishing her. Charlie moaned as he smacked his cock against her wet opening. The smell of sex permeated the air around them.

He slid inside her, with more care than she was expecting, and began fucking her from behind. Monroe knew it wouldn’t take too much for him to reach his climax. His eyes swept over her backside, her moistened skin glistening with droplets of perspiration. He loved watching himself pump in and out of her, the grip of her pussy threatening to drain his cock as she begged for more. Charlie bit down on the pillow, reaching her release again. She’d lost count of how many times it had happened during the night.

Growling under his heavy breathing, he gently tugged at her hair. She lifted her head off the pillow, her back straightening out as she pulled herself higher using the headboard. Monroe moved with her, coming to a more upright position behind her. 

“I want to look at you when I come.” He said, and she turned back making eye contact. His right hand wrapped around her, his fingers fondling her breasts as he thrust his hips. 

Their lips came in contact and they breathed into each others’ mouths.

Charlie moaned. “Come for me, Bass. Please.” She bit down on his lip, feeling his body spasm against hers. He pulled out with a low cry, spewing hot fluid over her lower back. Charlie’s body shivered as it flowed down her skin.

After cleansing themselves, they settled back into bed. The mood around them was a sharp contrast to what had transpired between them. It was the usual routine they had back when they were together. The touches were gentler, the kisses were sweeter, and while they talked about what they enjoyed and didn’t, it was clear their relationship was based on a mutual and profound understanding. They were two damaged souls that only the other could fully understand, and that gave them comfort.

Charlie wrapped herself in the sheets, watching as the first hints of daylight seeped through the curtains. “What will I tell him?”

Monroe looked at her with caring eyes. “The truth. That you don’t love him.”

She huffed. “Then what? I’m just supposed to come back and live with you?”

Smiling, he touched her cheek with his thumb. “You don’t owe anyone anything, Charlotte. Do what makes you happy, whatever that is.” He kissed her forehead.

Charlie smiled, snuggling up against his chest and closing her eyes. The answer to that was simple. Him. Only him.


End file.
